The Discoveries
by TCKing12
Summary: When Tommy stumbles upon a strange site that is called Fanfiction, he shows it to the other Rugrats, and over time, each of them start to read fanfics about themselves. I do not own any of the stories mentioned in this story, they're the property of their original creators.
1. Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

_"Location: Modesto, California, June 7th 2041"_

It was a Sunny Friday afternoon in Modesto. At the Pickles house, Adam was in his room on the computer and Lil was reading in the living room.

Meanwhile, Tommy was checking his email in his office. He wasn't at his movie studio because he had told all of his workers that they had the day off.

"Alright, let me just check my email." Tommy muttered.

He checked his email box and saw that there was nothing for him. However, just as he was about to exit out of his email box, he saw a very interesting ad on the side of the email page.

"Hey, what's this?" Tommy asked.

Tommy opened up the ad and he found himself on a website called Fanfiction.

"Whoa, what is this site?" Tommy asked.

He looked through the main section before coming across a section titled Rugrats/All Grown Up.

"Wow, they've made stories about me and the gang?" Tommy asked in amazement.

He then thought of something and smiled.

"I better call the gang and tell them to head over here." Tommy said.


	2. The Gathering

**Chapter 2: The Gathering**

30 minutes later, The Rugrats, their families, Logan, Tamara, Beth, and Anya Imanov Werner (Tamara's mother) were at the Pickles house because Tommy had called them over, since he wanted them to see the Fanfiction site.

"Tommy, what is going on here?" Beth asked.

Tommy stood on the ground, and in his hands, he was holding his laptop.

Peter (Me) sat beside Kimi, with Abigail and Logan to their left and George and Tamara to their right. Angelica and Harold were on one of the couches, Chuckie and Nicole were on one of the couches, Susie and Stephen were on one of the couches, Phil and Wally were on the last couch, and Anya, Beth, Dil, Wendy, Adam, Charles, Rachel, Benjamin, Megan, Camden, Bob, and Emily were standing. The moment of silence going on while Tommy stood with the computer was broken when Peter spoke.

"Tommy? What is going on?" Peter asked.

"And why do you have your laptop in your hands?" Kimi asked.

Finally deciding to explain himself, Tommy spoke.

"Guys, I've really got something to show you!" Tommy said.

Everyone took a few steps closer to Tommy as they watched him set the laptop on the table in front of him.

"Tommy, just what is so important on this thing that you want to show us?" Angelica asked in a tone that made it clear she wasn't in the mood for any nonsense.

Tommy looked at Angelica.

"I'm glad you asked, Angelica." Tommy said.

Tommy cracked his fingers and then reached down for the laptop. Gripping the front end of it, he lifted the screen and opened the internet. He then went to the Fanfiction site and then showed everyone the screen. Having never seen the site before, they all gasped when they saw Fanfiction.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Tommy asked.

He then noticed the confused looks they were all giving at the moment.

"Alright, maybe I should explain this." Tommy said lightheartedly.

"Uh, yeah, you think?" Camden asked sarcastically.

"Alright then! Well, 30 minutes ago, I was looking on my laptop to see if there was any emails for me when I saw an ad for this site that your looking at and I decided that I would show you it." Tommy explained.

"Well, what kind of stories are on Fanfiction?" Susie asked.

"Anything you want, Susie. In fact, that's why I wanted to show you guys this... because you're all on it!" Tommy replied.

"What?" Kimi and Anya asked in unison, with most of the others gaping suddenly at what Tommy had said.

"Yeah! Apparently all of us are celebrities! We have whole fan stories dedicated to us!" Tommy replied.

Now, the gang was truly curious about the site. Never before had they ever thought of the idea of having fans, let alone the amount that Tommy was implying.

"No, that can't be! How would they know about us? They never approached us before!" Chuckie asked anxiously.

Tommy chuckled as he glanced behind him to look at the laptop.

"Chuckie... have you got a thing or two to learn about this." Tommy said.

Now, Logan decided to speak.

"Well, where exactly are our stories?" Logan asked.

Tommy, without saying a word, turned around and sat down in front of the laptop. He pulled up the Rugrats/All Grown Up section and he looked at The Rugrats and their families and smirked.

"So... where should we start?" Tommy asked.

Tamara was the first one to take a step up closer to Tommy, looking down intently at the laptop's screen. She glanced back to the others, who all gave her approving looks. After hearing this new information, even though they found it hard to believe, they were excited to see what would come up about them.

"I-I'd rather start with the very first story, Tommy. I think that we should see the oldest stories and then progress to the more recent stories." Tamara replied.

"Ah, wise choice, Tamara." Tommy said.

Tamara smiled.

"Thank you, Mr. Pickles." Tamara said.

"So? Any volunteers?" Abigail asked.

"I guess I'll start." Phil said as modestly as he could.

Phil sat in front of the laptop and he went to the earliest section of the Rugrats/All Grown Up section and he found the very first story of the Rugrats/All Grown Up section, which was called "A Tragically Tragic Tradgedy".

Phil then clicked on it.


	3. Reading A Tragically Tragic Tradgedy

**Chapter 3: Reading A Tragically Tragic Tradgedy**

"So what is this story about, dad?" Megan asked.

Returning his attention to the screen, Phil looked at the description of A Tragically Tragic Tradgedy.

"Well, it's about... let's see here... Tommy." Phil replied.

He paused a moment before continuing.

"Apparently, it's about Tommy taking a plane trip with his wife." Phil said.

Tommy smiled slightly.

"Well, that should be nice." Tommy said.

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Emily took a deep breath before speaking.

"Well, come on, read it to us, Uncle Phil!" Emily said.

Zackary Wherenburg nodded.

"The idea doesn't sound bad." Zack said.

Phil nodded.

"Alright, coming right up." Phil said.

Phil then began to read aloud A Tragically Tragic Tradgedy.

_*Tommy's cell phone rings and he answers*_

_Tommy: Hey Mic!_

"Wait, wait, wait a second. Who is Mic? I've never heard of or known anyone named Mic." Tommy interrupted, all eyes now turning to him.

Peter looked at Tommy.

"That's something I should mention, Tommy. In Fanfiction stories, sometimes the writers like to add their own made up characters." Peter replied.

Tommy took a deep breath.

"Keep going, then." Tommy said softly.

Phil continued reading.

_Mic: How did you know it was me?_

_Tommy: My phone has a built in Caller I.D. and it says your number but no name 'cause your on your cell._

_Mic: Oh! I understand now. Oh I just wanted to tell you that I talked my boss into two weeks of vacation! So, got any ideas?_

_Tommy: Well, how does Hawaii sound?_

_Mic: Wonderful! You just got a promotion and a raise so we could afford it! I think we should go to Hawaii, too!_

_Tommy: Well, then Hawaii it is then! As soon as we hang up I'll call and makes arrangements. _

_Mic: I'm so excited! Well I have to go now. I love you! Bye!_

_Tommy: I love you, too. Bye!_

"Wait, so Lil isn't my wife here?" Tommy asked curiously.

"No, Tommy, In the case of Fanfictions, people can twist the truth of things and make it into something of their own creation." Phil replied.

"Well then, where is Lil in this story?" Regina Wherenburg asked curiously.

"I don't know. But could we please just stay quiet and let me finish here?" Phil asked.

Everyone nodded. Phil took a moment to catch his breath before going on.

_*Tommy and Michelle both then hang up their phones and Tommy turns his phone back on and dials the travel agency number*_

_Travel agent: Hello, Triangle Travel Agency we take you anywhere. Pamela speaking. How may I help you?_

Beth rolled her eyes.

"Triangle Travel Agency? What kind of a name is that?" Beth asked quietly.

_Tommy: Hello, I would like to know how much two round trip plane tickets would cost to go to Honolulu, Hawaii._

_Pamela: How long are you planning on staying?_

_Tommy: Two weeks._

_Pamela: That would be $126.98 for two round trip tickets to Honolulu for two weeks._

_Tommy: I will take that please._

_Pamela: Okay you will have to come by the agency to fill out a few forms, pay for the tickets, and pick them up in the same day._

_Tommy: That will be fine. Thanks._

_Pamela: Good bye._

_Tommy: Bye, bye._

_*Tommy hangs up and calls a hotel in Hawaii*_

_Hotel clerk: Hello, Capahola Hotel. How may I help you?_

_Tommy: Yes, I would like to make a reservation for two._

_Hotel clerk: How long will you be staying?_

_Tommy: From the 13th of May to the 27th of May._

_Hotel clerk: Okay, what is your name?_

_Tommy: Tommy and Michelle Pickles._

_Hotel clerk: That will cost $98.37 for a regular room or $116.49 for a sweet._

_Tommy: I'll take a sweet._

_Hotel clerk: Will you be paying in advance or will you be paying when you get here?_

_Tommy: I will pay when I get to the hotel._

_Hotel clerk: Okay, thanks. Bye, bye._

_Tommy: Bye, bye._

_*Tommy and the hotel clerk both hang up*_

_[A couple hours later Michelle comes home]_

_Mic: Hey honey, I'm home! Where are you?_

_Tommy: I'm in here. [Their bedroom]_

_Mic: So did we get the tickets and a reservation?_

_Tommy: Yeah we will be leaving early Sunday morning so we can get on the plane at 8:00 A.M. and we will arrive there at about 6:00 P.M. our time._

_Mic: That is so great so we better get packing. So are we going to get someone to watch the house or just lock it up?_

_Tommy: I totally forgot about that! We can't get Chuckie because he is in New Jersey, and Phil and Lil' are in Chicago for the week so that only leaves out one person. Angelica._

_Mic: No not her she will throw a party and ruin the house._

"What?" Angelica shouted angrily and suddenly.

Phil stopped and nearly jumped out of his skin in shock at how loud her outburst was right then, and even some of those around her were caught off guard. Angelica took a step forth, glaring at the text-filled screen.

"Me? Throwing parties that ruin houses? Everyone knows that I throw nice and really calm parties!" Angelica snarled.

Harold, although still shaken up by his wife's sudden outburst, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, what the heck? Angelica isn't that kind of type!" Harold said.

Phil shook his head.

"Listen, I..." Phil started to say.

"No! They start out with this story that's actually starting to look good, and all of a sudden they decide to make me look bad! That's insulting!" Angelica barked at him.

Adam looked over at his second cousin, who appeared as though she was ready to rip Phil apart at that point, although her anger was more towards what he had read rather than Phil himself. Seeing her so enraged like that, Adam spoke.

"Okay, calm down, Angelica, it's just a story. "Adam said in a composed fashion.

Cassie Wherenburg, who had been rather surprised at the story's revelation, said to Angelica in a playful way "And besides, your probably not going to be that bad.".

Angelica glared at Cassie for a moment before she asked "I can't believe this. Me being a wild type of person... what's next, they're going to make me look like a criminal or something?.

Rachel shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm not sure, but we'll find that out as we progress in the story!" Rachel replied.

_Tommy: I agree, but then who will we get? Oh, I know. Why don't we get my mom to watch the house. Ever since my dad died she has had nothing to do._

"Wow, that's sad. Grandfather dies before any of us would be around." Megan said.

_Mic: You know that isn't a bad idea. Why don't you call her and ask?_

_Tommy: Okay, I'll go do that._

_*Tommy picks up the phone and dials his mom's number.*_

"Oh, good. Now they'll introduce Grandmother." Emily remarked.

_Didi: Hello, Pickles resident._

_Tommy: Hey mom it's me._

_Didi: Oh, hi honey._

_Tommy: I wanted to know if you would watch our house and check our mail for us while we go on vacation to Hawaii. So will you?_

_Didi: Well, I guess. I need to take some time away from your father's gadgets. They're driving me nuts!_

_Tommy: Thanks mom. Well got to go. Love you. Bye._

_Didi: Love you, too. Bye, bye!_

_*Then they both hang up the phone*_

_Tommy: She said she would. My dad's gadgets are driving her crazy._

"Well, that is true. Grandfather's inventions always drove Grandmother crazy." Adam said.

_Mic: That's great!_

_*Early Sunday morning Mic and Tommy get up and go to the New York City Airport in a cab and board the plane*_

_Flight Attendant: Please everyone fasten your seatbelts for take off. You may un-fasten your seatbelts when this light brightens *she says as she gestures her hand toward a sign*_

_[Then the attendant left through a curtain]_

_Pilot: We will now be taking off. *over the intercom*_

_*At 4:00*_

_[All of a sudden the plane starts shaking and soon one engine blows]_

"Hold on a minute! This sounds like something out of Final Destination!" Bob exclaimed.

"Yeah, it does. However, I've never been in a plane crash because if I had been in a plane crash, I probably would not be alive." Tommy said.

The others nodded in agreement.

"That's right." Jesse Barrow said.

Everyone then turned their attention back to the laptop.

_Plane passenger: What was that!_

_Tommy: Something is wrong with the plane!_

_Pilot: What you just felt was a small hail storm. I just want to assure you that nothing is wrong._

_[Five minutes later in the cockpit]_

_Pilot: Something seriously just went wrong._

_Co-pilot: Pilot one of our engines just blew!_

_Pilot: I've notice!_

_Co-pilot: And we're losing gas fast!_

_Pilot: Oh, no! We're all going to die!_

_*Pilot then picks up the radio and calls the flight attendant to the cockpit*_

_Flight Attendant: Yes, sir._

_Pilot: Tell everyone to buckle their seatbelts because we're going to crash into the ocean!_

_Flight Attendant: Yes sir._

_Flight Attendant: *Walking into the raging passenger area* Please everyone fasten your seatbelts. Nothing is wrong, we just blew an engine. I want to assure you nothing is wrong. *As she fastens her seatbelt* We just want to make sure that you will be safe if something goes wrong._

Camden glared at the words.

"Oh, sure. Lie to your passengers instead of telling them the truth, like anyone would do!" Camden snapped.

_Tommy: I love you Mic._

_Mic: I love you, too, Tommy. *As she hugs Tommy*_

Tears started to form in Chuckie's eyes. Nicole noticed what was happening with her husband.

"Chuckie, are you... crying?" Nicole asked.

Chuckie took his glasses off and rubbed his eyes before putting back on his glasses.

"No, I'm just sweating through my eyes." Chuckie replied.

_[Five minutes later]_

_*The plane starts shaking really bad. Then everyone hears a loud boom*_

_Pilot: WE'RE GOING DOWN! I REPEAT, WE'RE GOING DOWN *The plane starts flying toward the ocean*_

_[Five minutes later]_

_Tommy: I love you Mic!_

_Mic: I love you to Tommy!_

_§§§§§SPLASH§§§§§_

_*Fifteen minutes later the plane is at the bottom of the ocean and not one person was found and the plane was never found until fifteen thousand years later*_

The Rugrats stared in shock at the last sentence.

"Okay, sure, have me die in the plane crash, but having the plane not be found for fifteen thousand years sounds a little bit extreme and exaggerated." Tommy said.

"Yeah, and it's kind of sad for the first story of the Rugrats/All Grown Up community." Wally said.

The others nodded in agreement.

Phil looked at everyone and asked "So, should we move onto the next story?".

"Sure." Wendy replied.

Phil nodded and he turned his attention back to the laptop and exited out of A Tragically Tragic Tradgedy.


End file.
